


Nothing Left to Lose

by Starshot



Series: Triggernometry [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, I don't write slash, M/M, awful humour, oh shit turns out I do, old west au, outlaw!Obito, sheriff!Kakashi, this turned brokeback mountain on me really fast, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshot/pseuds/Starshot
Summary: Kakashi’s the sheriff of Konoha, a sleepy wild west town filled with colourful personalities, but little else to occupy his time. So when he hears rumours the Akatsuki gang have taken up residence nearby, he can’t resist the chance to catch their famed leader. Needless to say, things do not go as planned…





	Nothing Left to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> So um... this sort of got away on me. It was meant to be like 2000 words. Then the porn took over.  
> It's a oneshot at the moment but if people like the AU I've already got some ideas for more. Thanks for reading!

_Go west they said._

_Join law enforcement they said._

_It’ll be the making of you boy._

And in the wake of his father’s death there hadn’t seemed like many other options. It was either beg on the streets, or make his fortune in the lawless uncharted frontier. Luck had led him to Konoha, and in the years since he’d risen through the ranks to become its sheriff.

Which went some way to explaining what he’d been doing out in Death Valley alone, late at night.

Why he’d been chasing after the leader of the notorious criminal gang Akatsuki.

But what Kakashi hadn’t reckoned on when he got out of bed this morning, hadn’t even _considered_ , was the possibility it might be his very last day on this earth. Now however, tied up in an abandoned mine shaft with a gun to his head, it was looking very much like that might be the case.    

His captor set aside a wide-brimmed cowboy hat, fingers playing across the mechanism of a revolver. Briefly he flicked the cylinder open and checked the ammo, before snapping it back into place with a purposeful click and resting it against Kakashi’s temple.  

Every logical instinct in Kakashi’s brain was screaming at him to run. To do _something_ , anything, to escape his imminent demise.

Every _illogical_ instinct however, was unhelpfully suggesting just how much he might enjoy tangling his fingers into the man’s gorgeous shoulder-length black hair, or tasting the silvered scar that cut through his lower lip. Or generally doing anything else that involved a totally inappropriate amount of intimate physical contact with someone who seemed intent on killing him.   

The outlaw took a half-step closer, fixing Kakashi with a barely-there wry smile.

‘It’s almost a shame to kill someone so pretty,’ he lamented, eyes lingering dangerously on Kakashi’s face, stripped of its usual fabric mask. ‘Any last requests?’

 _Only one_ , Kakashi thought. And it was absurd. A sure-fire way to get himself killed. But in the absence of any logical alternatives…

Hell, at this point, what did he have left to lose anyway?

So, with a desperate lunge against his restraints, Kakashi pressed his mouth to the other man’s in a reckless, last-chance kiss. 

 

 

The day had, in fact, started far less dramatically. Much like any other, truth be told.

‘Sheriff, come quickly!’

Kakashi looked up from the stack of paperwork on his desk to the man leaning around the doorway.

‘Maa Yamato, what is it this time?’

‘It’s Hashirama sir. The Senju are staging a sit in of the main street again.’

‘Well that’s hardly an emergency, it’s the third time this week. Where are Naruto and Sasuke?’

An over-excitable young man charged into the office, saluting wildly. He wore the kind of wide grin that looked like it might leave the confines of his face altogether, given half the chance.

‘I’m here sheriff! And Sasuke’s already gone on ahead.’

‘ _That’s_ why you need to come quickly,’ Yamato offered dryly.

Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair. If it wasn’t naturally silver their youngest overzealous recruits would probably have turned it grey by now.

‘I thought I told you not to let him go _anywhere_ alone?’

‘We _tried_ to stop him, but you know Sasuke…’

‘Unfortunately for me,’ Kakashi said, grabbing his gun holster and buckling it around his waist. ‘Come on, we’d better hurry before he causes another riot.’

A large crowd of people had gathered in the street to watch the standoff. It didn’t take Kakashi long to locate Sasuke. He was with Senju leader’s younger brother Tobirama, and the two hotheads were already waving guns at each other and exchanging threats, much to the delight of the crowd who were cheering them on.

‘Yamato…’ Kakashi said under his breath, with a subtle nod in Sasuke’s direction.

‘On it.’

As Yamato threaded his way through the crowd, Kakashi turned his attention to Hashirama. He was sitting peacefully in the middle of the street with the rest of his clan, but looked up at their arrival.  

‘Hashirama,’ Kakashi said cordially.

‘Sheriff,’ the man replied, smiling with genuine warmth.  

At Kakashi’s side he could feel Naruto fairly fizzing with excitement. He got like this every time he was taken on a job, and it was almost as troublesome as Sasuke, for entirely different reasons. Mostly the inability to contain himself, no matter the situation.

Without warning, the boy’s hand shot up into an impossibly vigorous wave, nearly collecting Kakashi’s hat in the process.

‘Hi Great Uncle!’ he yelled.

Kakashi let out a jaded sigh, straightening his headwear. He was really going to have to chat with the boy again about appropriate conduct for an officer of the law. Not that it would change anything… It hadn’t the last twenty or so times he’d tried either. Whatever he’d done in a past life, it must have been pretty bad he thought, to deserve his two youngest deputies.

‘Maa Hashirama, what are the chances you’d be kind enough to move along now, and save us both a lot of trouble?’ he asked.

The older man smiled cheerfully, ‘Not good I’m afraid.’

Kakashi sighed again, tugging the fabric of his bandanna over the bridge of his nose from habit.

It was definitely going to be one of _those_ days. 

 

 

A good half an hour later, in spite of Sasuke and Naruto’s ‘help’, the Senju were successfully convinced to move on. No sooner had this feat been accomplished, then Kakashi was called to break up a brawl in Tsunade’s saloon.

It turned out to be less of a fight and more of an overenthusiastic competition between Konoha’s father-son oddballs and self-pronounced ‘green beasts’, Guy and Rock Lee. Apparently someone had thought it would be funny to slip whisky into their water.

Once the pair were safely apprehended, and locked in the cells to sober up, Kakashi sent Naruto and Sasuke back to the office to process the associated stack of damage claims. Surely, he thought, they couldn’t do too much harm to paperwork? Meanwhile he had a string of petty thefts, and one case of cow rustling he’d promised to investigate.

Just another exciting day in Konoha.

He didn’t know what he’d expected really, when he became a small-town sheriff. Thrilling gunfights perhaps, or stagecoach pursuits, or apprehending dangerous criminals.

Instead the most exciting his work had ever got was late last year, when a number of people claimed to have seen an alien-like being roaming the plains during the full moon. Intrigued, Kakashi had thrown himself into the case with all the enthusiasm of a starving man offered a five course meal.

The being was described as being disproportionately thin, with unnaturally long limbs and an unhealthy pale pallor. After speaking to those who’d encountered it, and many of the native Senju, he had staked out key locations night after night, determined to solve the mystery. It hadn’t taken long.

The ‘being’ had turned out to be Orochimaru.

The town’s resident eccentric naturalist had purported to be seeking a new species of nocturnal snake for his already extensive collection. Privately, Kakashi had his doubts about the claim, but publicly, the case was resolved to the town’s satisfaction.

Which really said a lot about Konoha he thought, and none of it good. In fact things had got so dull recently he’d even once run out of paperwork to do. In a resulting fit of boredom he’d turned to the town library and discovered, much to his delight, that there existed a number of questionable archaic laws that had never been revoked.

But when he started arresting people for the crimes of ‘unjust vexation’, ‘operating a cow whilst intoxicated’, or ‘being in possession of more than fifty kilograms of potatoes’, the Mayor had pulled him aside and hinted that perhaps he might like to take up a hobby. Golf, Hiruzen suggested, was an excellent gentleman’s pastime.

But Kakashi had no intention of wasting his time on such meaningless pursuits. So instead, he’d taken to roaming further outside the limits of Konoha, hoping to discover something worthy of his attention.

And lately he’d been hearing some disturbing rumours.

That a notorious gang known as the Akatsuki had taken up not far from town. A ten-strong band of murderers and thugs whose crimes ran the full gamut from public drunkenness to bank robbery and worse, their faces had featured on innumerable ‘wanted’ posters over the years.

But as of yet, not a single lawman had ever come close to apprehending any of them. Anyone who did would undoubtedly earn the respect and acclaim of state law enforcement officials, and a good chance at becoming a marshal.

It promised excitement and adventure, and a way out of Konoha. Something Kakashi couldn’t resist.

So following a trail of smoke and mirrors - and a tip from a travelling salesman of dubious repute, who swore black and blue he’d seen a man wearing the distinctive bandanna of Akatsuki entering an abandoned mineshaft just that afternoon – Kakashi had ridden into Death Valley, expecting to find nothing.

Which hadn’t been entirely wrong, because he certainly hadn’t found Akatsuki.

 _They_ had found _him_ instead.

Or more correctly, the man whose lips his own were currently pressed against had. 

 

 

The outlaw wrenched away from Kakashi violently, staring at him with a furious wide-eyed glare.

‘What the fuck!’ he snapped, ‘What the hell are you doing?’

‘Trying to distract you?’ Kakashi offered, doing his best to ignore his brain which was currently screaming at him _'th_ _is is the part where you die’._

‘By _kissing_ me?’

The man’s expression looked decidedly askance - two parts horrified, one part confused - as though Kakashi had just asked if he might like to weave flower crowns then dance across the prairie together under a full moon.

With mild-mannered shrug Kakashi remarked, ‘I didn't seem to have many other options. You were going to shoot me.’

‘I’m still going to shoot you!’ the man protested, waving the gun around wildly.

‘Oh. Well that’s disappointing.’

That earnt him a sardonic look. ‘And what exactly did you expect?’

It was no less than Kakashi had expected actually, but only an idiot asked to be shot. ‘I suppose I hoped you might just let me go,’ he suggested.

‘Let you go? What sort of idiot do you think I am?’

‘The sort that calls a man pretty, then gets offended by a kiss?’

The outlaw closed the distance between them, eyes blazing. ‘I am _not_ offended!’

‘Really? Because you seem a little upset.’

The man levelled a finger at his head and Kakashi stared at it, just thankful it wasn’t a gun. That _could_ be considered an improvement.

‘You… just caught me by surprise, that’s all!’

In the loaded silence that followed, Kakashi found his brain struggling to process the meaning behind the comment. It just didn’t seem to want to work with the man standing _right there._

Everything about him really was lovely, from the lean hardened lines of his body, to the long eyelashes and soulful ebony eyes that Kakashi could honestly have drowned in and called it a life well-spent.

It was _such_ a shame this encounter was going to end with one of them dead.

But… there _was_ something not quite so murderous about the outlaw’s expression now. Something about the way his eyes kept flicking down to Kakashi’s lips that suggested perhaps murder wasn’t the only thing on his mind. After all, if he’d really objected to being kissed he could have just pulled the trigger then and there…

When it came, clarity hit Kakashi like a lighting bolt. _Oh…_

Unable to help a small knowing smile, he suggested lightly, ‘Would you prefer I gave you more warning next time?’

The outlaw huffed indignantly, looking far less malicious than irritated. ‘You’re an awful captive. I really should just shoot you.’

‘So you keep saying.’

‘Are you _always_ this much of an insufferable know-it-all?’

Kakashi drew in a deep breath, ‘Well-’

The man rolled his eyes, ‘Oh for God's sake, just shut up!’

Before Kakashi could process what was happening there was a mouth pressed to his, hot and eager, and his breath caught in his throat. The man smelled of flint and gun smoke, tasted like honey, intoxicatingly mellow and sweet. An almost imperceptible shiver of desire ran through him. How long had it been since last time?

A tongue flicked lightly across the join of his lips and he opened them to it, meeting it with his own in a teasing dance, just enough to touch, but not nearly enough to be satisfying. He was gratified when the other man responded, making noise of frustration and tangling his fingers deeply through Kakashi’s hair.

There was a greedy, almost desperate edge to the exchange, like the first taste of water after a day’s march in the desert. But it was surprisingly gentle too. Enough to give Kakashi the feeling that any objection on his part would be enough to end the exchange. Not that he wanted to.

Relaxing just a little, he gave in to the familiar feeling of _want_ aching unfathomably deep inside him. At the passionate hungry press of the other man’s lips he tilted his head back to deepen the kiss, delighting in the silvery ripples of warmth dancing through him as fingers tightened their pressure against his scalp.

Their tongues were well and truly tangled now, and the delicate sensation of teeth dragging across lips was fast becoming a sublime torture; because Kakashi wanted _more_ , and he couldn’t have it tied up the way he was.

With a soft objection, he pulled back, nipping lightly at the man’s lower lip to get his attention. The outlaw broke away, regarding his captive with uncertainty.

‘I want you to untie me,’ Kakashi said breathlessly.

It was a bold suggestion, but he could see a dawning eagerness in the man’s eyes. The hand in his hair slipped downward, palm resting gently around his cheek. There was an irresistible heat in the touch, a softness to the caress that he knew with certainty he absolutely _needed_ more of. With an unsteady breath, Kakashi closed his eyes, pressing a soft kiss against the hand and hoping…

‘Alright,’ the outlaw said eventually, ‘But if you try to escape…’

Kakashi groaned, ‘Believe me, escape is the last thing on my mind right now.’

That earnt him a darkly pleased smirk. Withdrawing a knife from his boot, the man set to work on the restraints. He cut the rope round Kakashi’s ankles, then his wrists, letting his mouth rest over the sheriff’s ear, and whispering suggestively, ‘That’s good, because I can think of plenty of things I’d rather do with you.’

Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat. As soon as he was free he moved, pinning the man against the wall and whispering back a little brokenly, ‘I hope you’re going to do more than just think about them.’

As though in answer, a mouth was pressed fervently against his own again, tongue lapping in gentle circles that make him feel like he might just melt into a puddle on the floor at any moment. He buried his hands in the outlaw’s striking long black hair, marvelling at just how silky it was between his fingers, and feeling the man shudder at the touch. Hands slid to Kakashi’s hips, pulling them together with a maddening friction that he couldn’t help arching into with a needy cry.

The outlaw chuckled, remarking in a soft husky voice, ‘Oh, you like that?’

It was enough to send a cascade of shivery excitement down Kakashi’s spine. He made a desperate affirmative noise, dragging a hand down the rough fabric of the man’s shirt and hooking a thumb into his belt. The responding hitched breath it drew drove him half-mad with desire.

Unable to stop himself, he pushed up with his hips, pressing just firmly enough to drag the fabric of his pants across his rapidly hardening cock in a brilliant pulse of pleasure. He moaned into the man’s mouth at the feel of it, aware of fingers tightening around his hips, and a gentle but insistent pull that urged him to repeat the action.

When he did the man moved with him, sliding in a subtle motion that increased the rub between them. Kakashi felt his cock twitch, straining against his pants. He wrapped an arm tightly around the outlaw’s back, desperately seeking more of the sensation. A hand crept to his ass, pulling him closer and guiding a rough rhythm to their jerked movements. Head falling to the man’s shoulder, he breathed out a cut-off gasp as the friction of it sent a flush of searing heat throughout him.

They were all but fucking against the rock walls of the mine, and it was unbelievably _perfect_.

And also an utterly terrible idea.

But Kakashi knew with absolute certainty he wanted it - no matter that the man was a dangerous criminal, and there was no way he’d ever let Kakashi leave alive.

‘Bed?’ Kakashi gasped, no longer certain if it was a question or a command.

Lips met his own again in a brief, passionate kiss.

‘God yes please,’ the man murmured.

Reluctantly releasing his grip, Kakashi allowed himself to be led down a short passage into a tiny alcove containing a bedroll, pack and stove. Together they fell onto the thin cushion of the mat, knocking over the stove with a loud clang. 

The outlaw braced his elbows on either side of the sheriff's head, sliding a knee very slowly and deliberately between his thighs with a tantalising pressure. Kakashi arched into it, groaning quietly and pulling the man closer. Working the top buttons of the man's shirt open, Kakashi tugged it loose from his pants, skimming curious fingers upward over hardened muscles and smooth skin.

The outlaw’s sharply indrawn breath at the action sent a renewed wave of hot desire flooding through him. Impatient, Kakashi grasped the shirt and drew it over the man’s head, eager to admire the naked figure he could feel underneath.

Instead, he found himself confronted with a mottled mess of scars in pink, silver, and every colour between, that marred the skin of the man’s right side. Eyes widening, he traced a finger over the uneven line separating the scar tissue from smooth ivory skin.

‘What happened?’ he breathed.

With a scowl the outlaw looked away, shoulders tensing.

‘It’s not important.’

‘But-’

‘It was an accident. A long time ago.’

His brooding tone suggested he didn’t want to talk about it. But there was an irresistibly gorgeous vulnerability to his manner that Kakashi felt drawn to. Uncertainty, betrayed by a hesitant sideways glance and quiet defeated sigh, as though he’d known this would happen and the disappointment came as no surprise.

Desperate to reassure him somehow, Kakashi reached a hand up, gently turning the man’s head to face him.

‘It doesn’t bother me.’

Eyes searched across Kakashi’s face, expression hopeful but doubting all the same. It was an eternity before the man relaxed, lips slowly curving into a surprised but genuine smile that made Kakashi’s heart flip over in his chest.  

‘You really mean it.’

Kakashi smiled warmly in return, trailing his fingers over ridges of scar tissue on the man’s shoulder in a nonsense pattern.

‘I wouldn’t have said so if I didn’t.’

The kiss that earnt him was sweet and lingering, a gentle caress of lips and tongue that said _thank you_ , before gradually edging closer to a breathless hungry _I need you._ Kakashi found himself responding in kind, surrendering completely to the eager hot press of their mouths and bodies.  

His shirt seemed to be in the process of removing itself so he shrugged it off, delighting in the feel of the man’s hands as they explored every inch of him. Tracing the line of shoulder blades, collar bone, and sternum as he did the same in return, enjoying the novel contrast of textures between scar tissue and smooth skin.

The outlaw pressed him into the bedroll, laying a gentle line of kisses down Kakashi’s stomach before trailing a hand, featherlight, to rest over the bulge of his pants.  

‘May I?’ he asked.

Kakashi bucked against the motion, gulping at the sensation of touch against sensitive flesh.

‘Please, yes.’

As the drawstrings loosened he raised his hips, exhaling a ragged breath as the man made quick work of removing them altogether, allowing his cock to slip blissfully clear, rigid and erect. The outlaw tossed the pants aside, eyes trailing over Kakashi’s body with the sort of greedy admiration that would normally have had him ripping off his clothes in a heartbeat, _if_ there were any left to remove.

Hands trailed up his inner thighs as the man lowered his head, teasing a hint of tongue and lips around the tip of Kakashi’s cock. He wore the most gorgeously filthy grin Kakashi had ever seen - like he knew exactly what effect he was having on the sheriff, and was loving every second of it.

As he sank his mouth fully over the shaft, a wave of fluttery pleasure radiated through Kakashi’s body. He arched upwards, cutting off the motion halfway and curling his fingers into the outlaw’s hair again, trying desperately not to force himself deeper.

With what sounded like a hum of satisfaction, the man set to work, sucking gently and lapping at the most sensitive areas of Kakashi’s cock. From the refined motion, it was obvious he’d done this before, and it was working in a _big_ way. Before long, Kakashi could feel himself giving over to his gathering climax, the shuddery thrills of pleasure working their way outward along his limbs, curling through his fingers and toes.

‘Wait,’ he gasped, fingers tugging gently in the man’s hair, ‘I’d rather come… with you inside me.’

Fingers tightened around his hips at that as the man paused, fixing Kakashi with a darkly longing gaze.

‘Are you sure?’

Kakashi nodded, hooking a hand around the outlaw’s arm and sliding upwards him until they lay shoulder to shoulder.

‘I’m sure.’

The man curled a hand around the nape of Kakashi’s neck, pulling him into another gentle kiss as the sheriff deftly worked the buttons of his pants open. When they were pushed down, the man kicked off his boots and wriggled free, falling back against Kakashi gloriously hot, naked and _hard_.

He ran his fingers over Kakashi’s chest in a random pattern, casting an admiring glance at his captive, as though he was a hard-won prize. Then with a wicked grin, he pushed himself up and straddled Kakashi, reaching for the pack by the bedroll. A moment’s fumbling produced a small vial of oil which he set down next to them, widening his stance so the sheriff could roll over.

When Kakashi did, gentle fingers snaked their way down his back, tracing the curves of muscle before gradually working lower to tease around his entrance with an exquisite delicacy that made him cry out, pushing back into the touch.

That drew a chuckle from the other man. He leaned down, whispering softly beside Kakashi’s ear.

‘You really are impatient sheriff…’

Twisting just enough to snatch another brief kiss Kakashi shrugged, making a noncommittal noise that could be interpreted as agreement.

‘Kakashi, please. And it’s not my fault you’re hot _and_ a tease.’

With a quiet snort of amusement, the man sat back up, reaching for the oil.

‘Don’t call me a tease just because _you_ can’t wait to have my fingers up your ass… _Kakashi_.’

The tone was low and sensual, with just a hint of a growl underlying it. Enough to send a shiver of anticipation down Kakashi’s spine. His brain stuttered, uncharacteristically failing to generate a smartass reply and settling instead for a low hum of appreciation that he hoped communicated just how much he liked the idea.

It must have worked too, because shortly after that a slick finger was pressed to his entrance, rubbing in maddeningly gentle circles that had him swallowing any further comments along with a gasped breath. It dipped inside him and he grabbed a fistful of the bedroll, unable to help a shiver at the sudden burst of pleasure.

There was a glorious warm fullness to it that built irresistibly with each movement. A second slick finger teased around the first, and he rocked back into it with a small cry, spreading his legs to allow them both deeper. As it slid inside he tightened his grip on the bedroll, reaching a hand down to stroke at his straining cock, craving the satisfaction of release.

Fingers slipped into him, then out, then back again, slowly opening him just wide enough to edge the pleasure with a dull ache. He moaned at the feel of it, _good_ but somehow not quite _enough_. Then the man crooked his fingers, sending a blinding burst of brilliance across Kakashi’s nerves. He arched into the touch, shuddering and collapsing back onto the bedroll with a quiet moan. ‘Please…’

Gently, the fingers withdrew and a hand guided him to turn over.

‘I’d like to see your face for this… if that’s ok?’ the man said quietly.

It had the same uncertain quality that Kakashi had found so gorgeously endearing before. He complied, rolling onto his back, and trailing fingers to rest delicately over the man’s scarred cheek, thumbing at the scar on his bottom lip with a small smile.

‘Whatever you want.’

The outlaw positioned himself, cock teasing at Kakashi’s entrance, satisfaction evident from the subtle curve of his lips. With a slow, gradual pressure that drew a muted groan from them both, he slid in, forehead falling to Kakashi’s chest in a soft brush of hair.

The thickness of the stretch was perfect, and Kakashi wrapped his legs behind the man’s thighs, canting up his hips to take more of it. Fingers twined into his, breath hot on his neck as the outlaw began to move, slow and cautious at first, then faster.

‘Are you sure that’s ok?’

‘Ungh… it’s better than ok. It’s _good_ ,’ Kakashi panted, sliding his hands over the man’s ass and tugging him deeper, ‘Please…’

Fitting their lips together again the outlaw complied, hitting home with a stroke that grazed across Kakashi’s prostate in a burst of white heat. The friction between them was rubbing his cock too, and after the pleasure from earlier, he knew it wouldn't take much before he came. 

Even now he could feel the sensation building, driven by the glorious fullness of the stretch, and the shuddery hot waves of pleasure as each stroke hit his prostate, worrying at oversensitive nerves. When the man wrapped his fingers around Kakashi’s shaft, working it in time with each thrust, he gasped, sliding an arm around the outlaw’s back and settling his head in the curve of his shoulder.

With a panted gasp into Kakashi’s hair, the man remarked lightly, ‘If I’d known you were _this_ easy to seduce… I would never have bothered tying you up.’

Responding to another thrust with an upward motion that drew a satisfyingly rough groan from his partner, Kakashi pressed a barely-there kiss to his collarbone, breathing the smoky scent of his skin and murmuring unevenly, ‘And if I’d known you were this good I’d have tried to apprehend you sooner.’

The outlaw chuckled softly. His face was flushed pink, eyes closed, breath coming in hard pants now. They were tangled around each other, pressed together and moving with the kind of desperation that only the release of climax could satisfy.

Kakashi skimmed fingers lightly down the muscles of the man’s back, guiding him to shift his weight slightly, just enough to deepen the angle between them. At the next stroke, Kakashi swallowed a low cry, feeling the knot of heat within him quickly building to breaking point.

As though sensing it, the man settled his mouth hotly over the sheriff’s and with a few short, sharp thrusts buried his head in the hollow of Kakashi’s neck with a loud moan. Fingers tangling into silky ebony hair, Kakashi pushed into the motion with a ragged shiver.

There was a hot whisper against his skin, ‘Do that again and… I’m going to…’

‘Going to?’ he murmured, breathing out roughly and repeating the action.

‘ _Fuck_ …’ the man whispered, burying himself to the hilt in Kakashi with a sudden shudder, ‘ _That_.’

The heat within Kakashi spilled over, sending a starburst of shivery pleasure to every corner of his body. Tilting his head back with a soft cry, he relished every twitch of the man’s cock as it filled him with slick hot fluid, each subtle movement an exquisite torture that heightened the intensity of the sensation rippling through him.

His muscles felt weak and shaky, each breath stolen from his lungs as he curled fingers into the man’s skin, clutching him like a lifeline. Foreheads together, breaths mingling, they remained wrapped around each other until the last waves of pleasure had finally ebbed away.

It was wonderfully intimate, far more than the briefness of their acquaintance might have suggested. When the outlaw did eventually slide out of him, rolling onto his back with a sigh, Kakashi felt the loss of his touch keenly.

‘Fuck,’ the man groaned, resting a hand on his forehead and glancing back his captive with a recriminating look, ‘What am I supposed to do with you now?’

Still fuzzy from the lovemaking, Kakashi frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

The outlaw propped himself up on an elbow, fingers trailing lazily over Kakashi’s now-sticky stomach, ‘I mean I can’t exactly shoot you. Not after _that_.’

Pleased by the admission, Kakashi opened his mouth to respond. But before he could, the man continued.

‘But I can’t just let you go either.’

 _So not home free then._ But at least he sounded a little conflicted about it now. Tangling his fingers between the outlaw’s, Kakashi smiled hopefully. Hopeful because he really didn’t want to die. But also because he didn’t want to leave either. Not after everything they’d just done.

Maybe it was just the blissed-out relaxation of the afterglow talking, but he was certain he felt a connection between them, unlike anything he’d experienced before.

‘You could always let me stay the night, and decide in the morning?’ he suggested.

The man’s brows slid upward, but from the way his expression softened Kakashi was sure he could feel it too. 

‘You would actually stay?’ he asked, tracing circles around a mole on the sheriff’s hip.

Kakashi smiled, stroking a damp lock of hair from the man’s forehead and tucking it behind his ear.

‘Maa, that might be the best sex I’ve ever had in my life, and I don’t even know your name yet.’

One side of the outlaw’s mouth crept upward. ‘It’s Obito.’

‘Well Obito,’ Kakashi said, feeling utterly ridiculous, yet somehow unable to stop himself, ‘A gentleman always stays for the cuddling and conversation afterward.’

Obito’s expression quickly transformed from pleased into something that looked a lot more like _‘I can’t believe you just said that.’_

‘I suppose it’s not too late to shoot you after all,’ he said dryly.

Wrapping his arms around the other man Kakashi pulled him down into an enthusiastic close embrace, remarking cheerfully, ‘I think if you were going to, you would have done it by now.’

‘You’re an utter ass, you know that?’ came the muted reply, even as a head settled comfortably onto his shoulder. 

 

 

They made love again before dawn, slow and gentle, with none of the hungry desperation of the night before. Afterward, Obito rose with a sigh, gathering up his clothes, and Kakashi came to the uncomfortable realisation that their time together was ending, and he really didn’t want it to.  

‘You’re leaving?’

Dark eyes met his own, regretful somehow, but the man’s tone was firm.

‘I think that’s for the best, don’t you?’

And damn him, he was right, even though Kakashi didn’t want him to be. By rights he should be trying to arrest Obito for his crimes, not asking for a second date. Or a first... because did getting captured, then having mind-blowing sex actually count as a date? He frowned.

‘Can I see you again?’

The response was predictably swift and brutal.

‘No. I think it would be best if our paths don’t cross.’

Kakashi stared at Obito, every glorious ache in his body crying out in protest at the idea that this meeting wouldn’t be repeated. That something so beautiful could just be cast aside like it hadn’t meant a thing. Like it would be possible to return to normal life and just _forget_.

As though reading Kakashi’s mind, Obito crossed the distance between them in a couple of quick strides, fingers lifting his chin and kissing him passionately but briefly.

‘Don’t try to find me, ok?’

His tone was gentle but his eyes were serious. Kakashi nodded unhappily, understanding the logic even if he didn’t like it.

Casting one final longing look Kakashi’s way, Obito tipped his hat politely, ‘Nice to have met you, _sheriff_.’

Then he was gone and Kakashi collapsed against the rock, empty and spent, feeling as though he’d lost something he couldn’t describe.

But it would be dawn soon, and Konoha needed its sheriff.

Still feeling sore in the best possible way, Kakashi dragged himself up with a sigh and retraced his steps to the mine entrance. Biscuit was waiting for him there, tied to a wrecked mining cart - Obito’s work no doubt, after he knocked the sheriff out. And despite the probable intent behind the action, Kakashi couldn’t help but respect the fact the man knew how to recognise a good horse when he saw one.

At the appearance of his master, the big bay whinnied softly and tossed his head. Kakashi gave his flank a reassuring pat, speaking in a soothing whisper until the stallion quietened. Then he mounted, nudging Biscuit into a steady canter towards Konoha.

Dawn was fast approaching, with a soft glow on the horizon and the first hints of birdsong trilling in the cool air. It was almost hypnotically peaceful in his blissed-out state, or would have been if he didn’t feel like the most exciting thing to ever happen to him might have just ended before it really had the chance to begin.

Obito… Everything about him had been so impossibly perfect, and yet so utterly wrong at the same time. Together they were the perfect disaster – the sheriff and the outlaw - something that could never be.

Utterly lost in his thoughts, it took longer than it should have before he registered the plume of smoke on the horizon, thick and black, and coming from-

Konoha.

Urging Biscuit to a gallop, Kakashi arrived in time to see a line of townspeople passing buckets of water in a futile attempt to douse an out-of-control blaze in one of the town buildings.

And not just any old building.

The sheriff’s office.

‘Sir! Where have you been?’ a voice asked, obviously flustered.

Yamato appeared by the sheriff’s side, looking decidedly worse for wear and slightly singed around the edges - as though he'd tried to fight a cactus and lost, then fallen into a campfire just for good measure. 

Kakashi stared at the burning building, then back at his second-in-command, wondering how anyone could possibly think where _he’d_ been was the most important thing to discern right now.

‘It doesn’t matter,’ he heard himself say in disbelief, ‘What _happened_?’

Yamato’s expression inched toward sheepish. ‘Well actually sir, Naruto and Sasuke were in the office catching up on those reports from earlier, and there was… a bit of an accident.’

He turned to the two deputies standing behind him, adopting the wide-eyed looming look that never failed to be completely unsuccessful in gaining any sort of reaction from them. Sasuke simply turned away like he honestly couldn’t have cared less, and Naruto grinned stupidly at Kakashi, looking pleased by the attention.

‘I’m really sorry sheriff! I just didn’t know not to put candles so close to dynamite… And it’s Sasuke’s fault really, because he’s the one that tripped me, then we just had to run so-’

The boy’s partner rounded on him, shoving a hand roughly into his chest. ‘Idiot! Don’t blame me just because you’re clumsy!’

They began yelling at each other and Kakashi settled his hand over his face, finding it surprisingly hard to care about any of it as his mind drifted pleasantly back to the intimacy of the last night… Obito’s warm arms around him in the soft half-light of the mine, nuzzling against Kakashi’s shoulder with a tenderness that had caught him off-guard, given the man’s reputation.

Unable to stop a genuinely cheerful smile from settling onto his lips, he turned back to Yamato, ‘Maa, looks like I won’t have to finish that paperwork after all.’

The deputy stared back like Kakashi might have lost his mind.

With a carefree shrug the sheriff tugged on Biscuit’s reins, pointing him toward home. What he could really use now was some soapy hot water, a good meal, and a decent sleep.

 

Just another exciting day in Konoha.


End file.
